Belief Of A Guardian
by Pricat
Summary: Rise of the Guardians The Guardian of Dreams, Aelita befriends a young human girl but they end up helping each other grow
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**My first Rise of the Guardians story!**

**I can't wait for it, but think that Dreamworks has done it again.**

**I know the movie isn't out yet, but a lot of people have made OCs for it already.**

**The Guardian of Dreams, Aelita is very shy and ends up befriending a human girl, after saving her from Fearlings, but the other Guardians have no idea but it goes against the rules of the Guardians.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

It was a cold November night, as a young girl was sleeping in her bed, but sleeping peacefully, but something had entered her room, as it was Fearlings, the Nightmare King's servants.

The young girl's eyes opened, but saw them as she was afraid, but suddenly somebody appeared.

It was a young woman with long tendril like purple red hair, with dragon wings, and beauitful.

* * *

_Leave her alone, servants of Pitch!_

_I won't let them hurt you._

Magic then emitted from her hands, blasting the Fearlings to pieces, but the girl was in awe, but curious about her.

"I'm Aelita, the Guardian of Dreams, who protects the dreams of children over the world, from that terrible ruler of Nightmares, Pitch." she told her.

"I-I'm Kacey, Aelita." she told her.

The young Guardian of Dreams smiled shyly, as she'd always wanted a friend but knew that Guardians weren't allowed to talk to human kids, but the others didn't need to know.

"Let's be friends, little one." she told her.

Kacey liked this idea, as Aelita sensed that others needed her but Kacey stared at the black scabs on her fingers, as she'd gotten them from Pitch.

"I'll be back, Kacey." she said leaving.

The eight year old smiled in wonder, seeing her leave, but was excited to have somebody amazing to be her friend.

She then climbed back into bed, but fell back to sleep, but Tooth was leaving her little sister's room, but she wondered what Aelita hafd been doing, as she wasn't a full Guardian.

She was then leaving.

* * *

North and the other Guardians had wondered why Aelita had taken so long, but the Guardian of Dreams had decided not to tell them about her new friend, as she didn't really socalise with them, except for Tooth, but she went back to the Castle of Dreams, her home.

She smiled feeling her pet allicorn hug her, as she entered, but was feeling better, since she wasn't around the other Guardians but was thinking about Kacey but was going back to her tomorrow.

"Aelita, you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine, Bux.

i'm just thinking about my new human friend, Kacey." she told him.

"You're lucky the other Guardians don't know, as it's against the rules." he told her.

"Don't worry, Bux

The other Guardians won't know, unless I tell them." she said smiling.


	2. Having Some Fun

**A/N**

**Here's more, and thanks to those who faved the story, as I hoped you enjoy.**

* * *

Kacey was already awake the next morning, before her alarm clock went off, but was drawing Aelita but hoped she'd come back, as she was cool to her, as she was getting ready for school, but was brusing her dark brown hair, but dressed in a purple sweater like Aelita's hair, but wore jeans and sneakers.

She was very creative and loved drawing and writing stories, but now meeting Aelita had given her ideas for many drawings and stories, but hoped the Guardian of Dreams would return tonight.

"Kacey, you awake, honey?" she heard her mother say.

"Yep, I'm awake.

I'm already dressed." she replied but smelt that breakfast was ready.

She then went downstairs, but saw her four year old sister, Megan watching TV, but knew the Tooth Fairy had came last night, but she relaxed.

She then went into the kitchen, as her mother had made warm oatmeal, as she was eating but was getting ready for school, but Kacey was quiet, as her mother wanted her to make friends but she found it hard.

But Kacey grabbed her backpack, leaving as she walked to school.

She heard laughter, approaching school, but saw kids playing with a strange white haired boy in the snow, but she sighed, as she headed to the swings but was swinging, and imagining she had dragon wings like Aelita.

But some mean boys were throwing snowballs at her, which annoyed her, but thankfully the bell rang, as she and the other kids went inside but Jack sighed, but knew he could have more fun at recess, using his staff to make more snow, but saw Aelita show up.

"Hey, Aelita, having fun?" he said.

She nodded shyly, but was looking at the building knowing that Kacey was in there, but was on a swing but Jack wondered what she was doing, as she never left her castle.

He would wait and see, what happened at recess.

* * *

But in his underground lair, Pitch was angry that the soft hearted Guardian of Dreams had beaten some of his Fearlings, but saw she still had the scabs from the first time they'd fought.

"it won't be long, until we find her weakness." he snarled.

He knew that the Guardians always prevented his efforts.

* * *

Aelita laughed, as she and Kacey were making snow angels in the playground, but the young girl was having fun, as normally she was alone at recess, but Aelita saw she had a question on her mind, as she pointed to Jack.

"Oh, that's Jack Forst, Kacey.

He always plays with kids, even though the other Guardians get mad at him." she told her.

She was telling Kacey about the Guardians, but the young girl was enjoying it, but heard it was lunchrtime, as she saw Kacey go inside but told her, that she would see her later, but Jack saw her leave.

He knew the other Guardians didn't approve of him being around human kids, but North and the others would be mad, finding out that she was befriending a human.

He decided to lreave her for now.

* * *

Bux was seeing Aelita smile but knew that she'd been with Kacey, but worried that Jack had found out that she'd befriended a human but relieved as he wouldn't tell the other Guardians weren't finding out, but knew she was going again tonight, but the male allicorn relaxed, but hoped she'd be safe.


End file.
